


Escape

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, M/M, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the entire world is against two broken boys in love, the only escape they have is with each other.</p><p>Skank!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine.</p><p>Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.</p><p>December 5th prompt ‘Escape’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as usual. A smidgen of angst, but that's kinda a given with this trope. Let me know if you enjoyed it! <3  
> I don't own glee.

Blaine brings the cigarettes up to his lips and lets the smoke fill up his lungs as he inhales. He's so with done the bullshit teachers at this fucking school who don't care about him. He's so tired of it all.

He exhales and closes his eyes - his left one throbbing from the punch he received after kicking that brainless jock in the balls.

Sometime passes as he stands there against the wall simply inhaling and exhaling. He knows he's missed the end of his lesson and that there will be trouble waiting for him after he stormed out of the classroom but he can't quite bring himself to care.

"Hey"

A pink haired boy with a face decorated with piercings stares at him from a few steps away. The person who Blaine both wants to see most in the world and avoid at all costs.

"Hummel" He states, which makes Kurt roll his eyes in annoyance and extend out a hand.

"Don't ‘Hummel’ me, dick. You got a light?"

Wordlessly Blaine pulls out his lighter and puts it in Kurt's open palm. He watches as Kurt flicks it a few times before bringing it up to the cigarette balancing out of his mouth.

"Thanks" Kurt says, handing it back. "I heard what happened..."

"Yeah well, Karofsky can go fuck himself…” Blaine takes another deep drag from the cigarette, “Ignorant shithead”.

"You okay?" Kurt asks, exhaling his own smoke, his genuine concern creeping into his voice. “Your eye’s getting more and more swollen…”

Blaine diverts his eyes up to the clouds above, no answer.

"Blaine?"

The silence between them is palpable, the only noise being coach Sylvester’s distant shouts on the football field and the sound of the two boys exhaling.

"B, come on..." Kurt’s says, his voice tinged with hurt. He brings a hesitant hand up to examine Blaine’s red and throbbing eye but before he can make contact Blaine swats his hand out of the way.

"Whatever" Blaine dismisses, irritated. He pushes himself off of the wall, stubs out his still burning cigarette and stalks off without looking back.

* * *

 

**Incoming text from Blaine Anderson, 2:03am  
**

_I'm sorry_

**  
Incoming text from Blaine Anderson, 2:04am**

_It's just been a really shit week_

  
**Incoming text from Blaine Anderson, 2:07am**

_I'm outside_

  
**Incoming text from Blaine Anderson, 2:10am**

_Fuck, Kurt. It's cold. Please come down?_

* * *

"What do you want?" Kurt asks as sits down on the doorstep next to Blaine, his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to shield himself from the cold chill.

"I'm sorry I was a dick earlier…” Blaine whispers, his eyes locked on his feet, ashamed.

“You don’t have to be an asshole to me. You don’t have to be defensive.” Kurt argues.

“I know that, I do -”

“I thought we had a thing going, you and me, where we’re not dicks to each other”

“We do, I’m sorry, I’m sor-”

“Well -”

“Fuck Kurt, I’ve said I’m sorry okay!? What do you want me to do? Tattoo it to my forehead?!” Kurt’s face fills with hurt and Blaine hates himself for being the cause of that. “Fuck, there I go again on the defensive...”

Both boys sit there on the Hummel’s step, unable to look the other in the eye. As the minutes pass with no communication or movement, Kurt begins to shiver in the night air and Blaine shrugs off his leather jacket to wrap around Kurt’s shoulders.

“I don’t want you getting sick…”

Kurt sighs and tangles their fingers together.

“They’re not worth it B, none of them are worth it…”

“You are though” Blaine whispers, making Kurt blush. He leans over and brings their interlocked fingers up to his lips to kiss. Blaine watches as Kurt kisses each knuckle slowly, his piercings glinting in the moonlight. He lets out a quiet, exhausted laugh and Kurt looks up, catching him staring. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?...Come on, what?”

“Just...you”

“What about me?” Kurt presses. 

"You’re so…” Blaine responds before he stands, freezes momentarily and begins to pace. “God, you're the only good thing about this entire fucking town.”

“Blaine -” Kurt stands to join him, grabbing at his arm in an attempt to figure out what’s going on in his brain.

“You deserve so much more than me, so much more than anything this world can offer you. I never want to lose you - I can’t lose you.” Blaine swerves round making them face one another and leans in, their foreheads touching and Kurt can feel Blaine’s breath on his lips as he speaks.

“You’re not going to lose me? Where has this come from?” Kurt questions, about to pull away.

Blaine wraps his hand around the back of Kurt’s neck and pulls him close, their lips once again mere millimetres apart. They stare at one another for a moment before they lean in at the same time, their lips crashing together. They kiss frantically, it's all teeth, tongues and bites - but it's perfect.

"I can't lose you, I just, I can't" Blaine whimpers against his lips, his arms now wrapped around Kurt’s neck - holding him as close as possible.

"Shhh, you won't. You won’t” Kurt promises, kissing Blaine’s lips once more before pulling back and holding Blaine at arms length. “Is this because of graduation next month? Is it? B, well get out and we’ll get out together. I haven’t spent the last fucking 18 years of my life in this useless shithole to not run away as far as possible.”

“B-but we haven’t got any plans, I mean, we spent this entire year hooking up instead of applying for colleges-” Blaine says frantically, waving his arms out in protest.

“We’ll figure something out, I promise. I’ve been saving money all year - even if I have to work a shitty retail job and we get a shoebox apartment, it’ll be okay. It’ll be okay because we’ll be together and we’ll be free.” Kurt assures, he slides his hands up to cup Blaine’s face, cradling it preciously.

"I love you. I love you so much" Blaine leans in and captures Kurt's bottom lip, they kiss deeply, both boys pulling the other as close as possible. 

"I love you too, Blaine, I love you too"

They lean into the mutual embrace, arms wrapped and legs tangled. Neither boy know how long they stand there, connected as one. All they know is that they have one other and as long as they’re together, they’ll always be free. 


End file.
